


From Boot Up

by speakerofthestars



Series: Vocaloid- Start Up [2]
Category: KaiMei, Kaito - Fandom, Kaito x Meiko - Fandom, Meiko - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Vocaloid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakerofthestars/pseuds/speakerofthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And finally, he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Boot Up

It's been a month and Meiko was just laying in bed, twisting the wires connected to her headset around her slim finger. The vocaloid hadn't had anything to do for this week, all meetings, song recordings and such done and taken care of. Sake was in the fridge but it didn't seems so much appealing right now. Yes, today was indeed, a very lazy day. The brunette turned her head to the window. Look, even the sky seemed lazy today with it's fluffy clouds and the sluggish movement.

 _noukon no hoshizora ni, watashitachi hanabi mitai, kokoro wa hikari no, ya wo hanatsu_. Meiko jolted up and took a glance at her vibrating phone on the side table. She blinked once and flipped said phone open. Hm, came from the head developer of Crypton. He's been making a lot of calls lately and even asking her to go to the facility itself. Most of the time, to take data and make changes to improve on KAITO. She wondered, will he surpass her and make the world forget of the first japanese vocaloid? Meiko shook her head, dismissing the bad thoughts. No, she should be happy that she isn't alone now. The first vocaloids leon, lola and miriam were halfway across the globe and they never really hit it on. Meiko would swing her legs down the bed and get changed into her regular outfit and began her journey back to the facility of Crypton.

The head developer ran some tests, gathered more data- this time for her own check-up, to see if there had been any glitches in both her hardware and software. After that, she was free to do whatever. Meiko decided to stay for the day, watching how crypton works , what they're working on, even talking to some of the teams. It was already well into the afternoon and the head developer, who had quite a fondness for the vocaloid had a room set up for her should she want to retire anytime. It was the same room she had after she woke up in her hardware....to the point even her bodysuit she wore was there. Meiko, feeling bored again had a sudden whim to go to a certain blue-haired one in development.

According to the others, Kaito should have woken up earlier in the week, all his systems were already on go but they wondered why he hasn't woken up while Meiko woke up the moment things booted up. The workers had retired to their rooms, others to their homes. Meiko touched the fragile glass that separated her from the sleeping blue haired counterpart. Then she started to wonder...does he get as much attention as she did? Being the first, meiko had a lot of time hearing people observe her, seeing if anything was off. But with him, he already had a basis for troubleshooting...  
"Why don't you wake up yet, Kaito? What's the problem? Are you lonely....? You know, before I woke up, they'd play music..sometimes..." Then an idea snapped into the brunette's mind. "Hey, I'll do you a favor." Then maybe you'll feel less lonely....

 

> _Tsuyoi chikara senaka osarete_
> 
> _gururu mawaru keshikiga_
> 
> _nani ga dou toka warakanai no you_
> 
> _dou shite ka na_

Meiko had to stop singing as she heard a small beeping sound, she turned her head left and right, searching for the source. Then the entire room suddenly went bright, the blue neon lights that lined the walkways started flashing. What was happening?! She looked back to Kaito, her hands touching the cold glass that started to flash with the same blue lights. Meiko backed away a bit- just half a step when the glass shattered. The blue haired vocaloid fell forward and Meiko had to catch the bundle of wires and limbs.

"K-Kaito???" Meiko worriedly brought her counterpart into a sitting position on the floor as she pulled his body off hers and checked for any damage as the workers gathered around her. Apparently, a burst of energy made the systems overload and caused the thin glass to shatter- spilling the android and the liquid it contained all over the place. Kaito's eyes were open but blank but he spoke in a- as Meiko would describe it- a gentle voice. Cool yet warm at the same time.  
"Crypton Vocaloid 00-02 KAITO. Systems started up, booting." After this line-which was familiar to the Crypton workers- a light in the boy's eyes made him look alive. He blinked once- innocent yet there was this nice personality behind it. The workers cheered, happy to have their second vocaloid finally start up. Meiko just sat there, starting at her counterpart.  
"A-are you okay, Kaito?"  
A nod in response. "Thank you for asking, miss..."  
"My name is Meiko. Don't be afraid, I'm a vocaloid, like you."  
"Nice to meet you, Meiko-san. "

And from there, Meiko can't quite remember what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Used:   
> Interstellar Flight [from macross frontier, used on the cellphone ringtone]  
> Change Me [meiko]


End file.
